Room For Let
by NaruErin
Summary: Naruto needs someone to live with him, and Sasuke applies.


****© 2011 NaruErin****

**Haii!**

**This is the first chapter to my first story, omg.**

**Be warned, there is swearing and what not.**

**I don't know what else to write here.**

**Ignore my awkwardness.**

**But I hope you enjoy it!**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. ^_^**

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki opened the door to his apartment, number twenty-five on floor five, and joyfully walked down the stairs with his hands full of posters. Each one read, "Room for let" and had those little tabs that you could pull off along the bottom with his number on them. He was determined to find a roommate this week. No matter what happened.<p>

Since his last roommate moved out, he really needed someone to help him pay the rent, even though he could pay it by himself. He just needed some company. He still wasn't 100% sure why Kiba had moved out, but he suspected it had something to do with him getting a girlfriend. But lucky for Naruto, his brunette friend had moved in just one floor above him, enabling him to see him whenever he wanted.

As he continued his trip down the stairs of the ten story building, Naruto thought about his friends and how pretty much all them lived in, or near, his apartment building. Hinata Hyuga, and now his best friend Kiba Inuzuka, lived directly above him at number thirty. Shikamaru Nara and his best friend Choji Akimichi lived in an apartment building half a block away. While Neji Hyuga and his girlfriend Tenten lived just across the hall at number twenty-two.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and made his way out the door of the lobby, greeting Iruka Umino, the receptionist, with a grin. He started to walk down the street, stapling and taping one of his posters to each pole he passed. He just knew today was the day. The day when someone would ring him up and say, "Hey, are you Naruto Uzumaki? Yeah, I'd like to move in with you." Then he would meet up with them, and they would become best friends. Because with Kiba gone now, he really needed a new best friend. Not that he was replacing Kiba, but he'd be busy with Hinata, so he needed a new friend.

After half an hour of putting the papers up, he returned home, pleased with his work. He lay down on his bed, and started to get comfortable. _"Baby, baby, baby oh! Like baby, baby, baby no!"_ his phone started to ring. Nice to see Kiba had been changing the settings again. Naruto's heart started racing. Someone was calling already? Wow, that was quick!

"Hello?" Naruto tried to stop himself from grinning.

"Hey Naruto," it was Kiba's voice on the other end.

"Oh, Hey Keeb," Naruto had to admit, his heart sunk a little. "What's up?"

"Not much, but I was wondering if you wanted to come up and play some Xbox with me? Hinata is absolutely fucking horrible!" Naruto could tell Kiba was grinning, because you could hear Hinata's stifled voice in the background.

"Kiba, just because you have had years of practice and this is my first time playing doesn't mean you have to be a sore loser. I'm sorry that I kicked your butt."

Kiba laughed, "Yeah yeah, whatever Hinata, that was my screen you were looking at."

Naruto couldn't help but smile. He missed his best friend, but he was glad he was happy. "Yeah sure dude, I'll be right up. Give me 2 minutes. See you soon"

Naruto closed his phone, grabbed his keys and left his apartment. When he reached the door of number thirty, he could hear the two inside mock arguing. He knocked three times and was greeted by Kiba.

"Naruto, thank God you're here! Take a look at this, look at her." He pointed to Hinata.

She was sitting on the couch, playing Super Mario Kart. And Kiba was right. She WAS horrible. She was running into bananas and green shells and red shells and walls, and not going through any boxes.

"Wow, you really are horrible." Naruto said before he could stop himself.

"I fucking know, right! And she's only playing this because it's the easiest game I own, and she still sucks" Kiba hollered.

"Hey, that's not nice!" Hinata paused the game, and stood up with her hands on her hips, bitting her lip. "I've improved a lot since I first started, thank you very much." Her hands then retreated from her hips, to the front of her body, her two pointer fingers making circles around each other.

Hinata always had this weird awkwardness about her, like she was always anxious. But since her and Kiba had started dating, she'd become less nervous. But sometimes of her old self still seeped through, like the fiddling she did with her fingers.

Naruto and Kiba made their way to the couch, and slumped onto it. Hinata sat down next to Kiba, and planted a light kiss on his cheek. They each grabbed a controller and started to play, trying to go easy on Hinata.

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha walked down the Strand, passing many girls as he walked. They all gave him that look, the one that said, "If I could get my 5 minutes with you" with a wink or a, what he guessed was meant to be seductive, wave. It was annoying, all the attention from girls. And 90% of the girls that payed attention to him looked fake. Bleach blond hair with black roots, orange skin, and cake face. Ugh. Disgusting.<p>

They always simpered past him in two or more, giggling and whispering. Just trying to draw the slightest bit of his attention. But not one of them knew, and none would ever know, he wasn't into them like _that_ and never would be into them like _that_.

He let his mind wander; he thought about his current situation. He had 6 more days to find a new house, his lease was up, and he needed to get out. And then it hit him. Literally. He snatched up the piece of paper that had just hit him square in the face. "Room for let" it read. It had those little tab things along the bottom, so he pulled one off and threw the rest of the paper in the bin.

The black haired boy made his way home. As soon as he was inside he grabbed out his phone and dialled the number on the little rectangle. After 4 rings a cheery voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Ah, hey, my name's Sasuke Uchiha, and I was, ah, calling about the room…" his voice trailed off.

"OH OKAY!" Sasuke held the phone away from his ear. This kid was going to be very loud, but he'd have to deal with it, he really needed a place.

"So, uh, do you like want to meet up or something? Or are we just going to have me move in?"

"Oh yeah, we can meet up! Where do you want to meet? Because I think we need to get you to sign the lease or something. So we can talk about that, yeah?"

"Sure thing. I don't have a problem, I can meet you anywhere."

"Maybe you could come over, then you can see the place and if you really want to move in, and you can meet me, I can meet you, and get everything sorted. Oh, my name's Naruto Uzumaki by the way."

Sasuke liked the sound of that. "Okay, sounds good. When are you free?"

"I'm always free," Naruto replied with a laugh.

"So am I," Sasuke replied. "How about tomorrow?"

"Okay, sounds great!"

Sasuke wrote down the boy's name, his address, and directions on how to get there, then hung up. Things seemed to be looking up.


End file.
